


Man, Oh Man, You're My Bestfriend

by Badusername



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bullying, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Self Harm, and harry falls in love with louis (of course), and louis protects him, but don't worry it doesn't last long, but louis is taken, dun dun dunnnnn, harry is bullied, harry keeps a diary, if that's something you're in to, louis dates a gIRL, what happens then?????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badusername/pseuds/Badusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't have many friends. Niall, his only friend that stuck to him when everyone else decided to leave him out for trash, tries his hardest to protect Harry, but it isn't always enough. Louis is new to Holmes Chapel, and when he sees how Harry's being treated, he decides to do something about it. </p><p> </p><p>Or Harry's life isn't the best all the time, Louis just wants to help, and this is the story of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm absolutely awful at updating and making sure that there's no typos, as I'm sure anyone who read the last fic I wrote can tell. I'll tell you that right now, but bare with me please. Obviously I don't own anyone or anything blah blah blah you know the deal. Oh and I think I should say a personal apology to anyone who was reading my last fic. I majorly abandoned it and I may or may not go back to it. I completely forgot about it for like 10 years and when I remembered it, I wrote one chapter and then abandoned it again and I'm very sorry. I believe I left off on a somewhat good note if I remember correctly, so until the day I decide to update it and finish it (don't get your hopes up that could be anywhere from years from now to never) I guess that will have to do. I'm going to try my very hardest to stick to updating this every Sunday so lets hope that works out!

If you were to ask Harry why he is so alone in this world he wouldn't be able to give a straight answer. There's millions of reasons to explain why his peers treat him worse than the dirt they walk on, in his mind, and it would take much too long to explain them all. 

 

In year nine, Harry came to school wearing a pair of his sister's skinny jeans - by accident, of course, but that message was not well received by a group of thirteen-year-olds - and that really started it all.

 

In year ten, Harry traded out his baggy jeans and white t-shirts that looked like they were better fit for his father, and in were the tighter polos and skinny jeans. The gigantic skater shoes the rest of the boys in his year wore were traded in for suede boots, and he allowed his short hair to grow into wild curls that framed his face. His mum said they made him look "angelic", but the kids in his school decided they made him a "gay boy". 

 

Year eleven brought along with it more tormenting. Harry finally became comfortable enough with himself to share his sexuality with his family and his only friend, Niall. His coming out went fine with all of them, not that he had expected anything else, but he was well aware that it was just a matter of time before he slipped up at school. As predicted, one day, during English, he slipped up. Harry had been talking to a girl named Elaine, when she caught him staring at the boy sitting next to her. His name was Jeremy and he was captain of the football team. All of the girls were drooling over him, and apparently Harry was too. She jokingly said, "You think he's fit, yeah?" and before Harry could even process that she was kidding, he was nodding. Elaine seemed like a nice enough person, and maybe she really was, but that didn't stop her from running and telling what seemed to be the entire school that Harry Styles was completely, and utterly, gay. 

   

As he exited the classroom, the one and only Jeremy was shoving him into the wall and spitting the word, "Faggot." at him. The wind had been knocked out of Harry, not even due to the shove, but due to that word, that  _insult_ , being hurled at him. Year eleven not only brought along the beginning of the physical bullying at school, but the physical harm Harry began to cause to himself. 

 

It wasn't an everyday thing, far from it, really. It was an every once in a while thing, when it all became too much for him to handle. A person can only take so much pushing and shoving, punching behind the bleachers after school, insults spit into their face, before they feel the need to take charge of their own life again. For some, that may come in the form of fighting back. For Harry, it came in the form of punishing himself. If someone else was allowed to hurt him in the ways they did, then Harry sure as hell had earned the right to do it himself. After all, he was the only person he could blame. Not his parents, not his friends, not his teachers, not anyone but poor, little, gay Harry. 

 

That's how Harry ended up where he is today. Year twelve brought no stop to the bullying or the cutting, if anything, both became worse. His family and Niall tried all they could to stop others from hurting him, but there was nothing that they could do about the pain they didn't know about. The self harm still wasn't an everyday thing, he still only had a few dozen scars scattered over his wrists, hips, and inner thighs. There wasn't really a problem with hiding them, seeing as Harry wasn't one to strip down often, and bracelets weren't something that people questioned. 

 

Only a few people in school actually hurt him, while the rest stood by and watched it all happen. As the insults were hurled at him and the punches were thrown, people walked by and didn't say a damn thing, because it was  _just_  Harry Styles after all. He was basically asking for it by being  _gay_ and they weren't going to stop him from getting what he deserved. That was why he was shocked when just as Kyle, the biggest douche in the school - maybe even the whole world, was prepared to slam him to the ground, presumably to kick him until he was crying like a "little whiny faggot" if past beatings were anything to go by, was pushed away by a boy Harry didn't recognize. His first thought was to brace for a beating by this new kid who obviously wanted to get him before Kyle could, but then he witnessed him yelling at Kyle to "Fuck off before he got what he deserved". 

 

"You alright, mate?" The boy asks as he walks over to him, almost cautiously, "I'm Louis." 

 

Harry smiles a bit, he likes this boy - Louis - already. He's cute. His hair was swept across his forehead, and his pants were rolled up to show off his cute- Harry stopped ogling and nodded, answering with a shy, "Yeah, thanks." He was just about to push off the wall and walk away, when Louis came closer and gently grabbed his chin, turning his head to the left.

 

"Are you sure? You've got a black eye forming already." Louis says, sounding sympathetic as he tucks Harry's hair back a bit to get a better look. "Why don't you let me walk you to the nurse, that'll be quite nasty in a little while." Harry nods, but remains in a state of somewhat shock. This is all new to him, afterall. He's used to harsh words and even harsher touches, not kind words and gentle touches like Louis has been giving him. "You'll have to lead the way, sorry to say I don't quite know my way around." Louis chuckles as he backs up from Harry.

 

They walk in silence for a while until Louis speaks up, a smile present in his voice, "You've said about two words since I stopped him from kicking your ass, the least you could do is tell me your name."

 

"Harry." He answers quietly, "M'sorry, just not used to people wanting to have a conversation with me, s'all." Harry smiles sadly as he points to the nurse's door, "I can take it from here. Thanks, Louis."

 

Louis doesn't walk away like he expects him to, though. He continues to walk with him, even opening the door for him. There was a line when they got there, and only one seat was open to sit in, "You sit down, I'm fine." Louis insists when Harry tries to offer the seat to him.

 

The fact that Louis stayed with him is a shock. He had given him an out, but he stayed. No one stayed with Harry because Harry wasn't worth their time, wasn't worth much of anything honestly. All that Harry wanted was for someone, outside of Niall and family, to stay, and now that someone did, he didn't know what to do. Louis is going to get tired of him, he knew it, everyone does. He would say something wrong and upset him, or Louis would find out how disgusting he is, and decide that Harry wasn't worth his time. However it happened, Louis was going to leave him ultimately. Maybe he was thinking too far ahead, but all he wanted in life was a friend, and this was a chance for one. "I'm serious, you can go if you want to." Harry says, and he really didn't know why, because there was nothing he wanted more than for Louis to stay with him. 

 

"Really, I want to stay, make sure you're alright and everything." Which was new. He  _wants_  to stay. Harry shrugs and leans back in the chair to wait his turn. "If you don't mind me asking, why do they do that to you? I only say they because you look like you're pretty used to it." Louis asks, following it with a muttered, "No one should have the chance to get used to it." 

 

That was the question that Harry was hoping to avoid at all costs. If he tells Louis, then he would know just how gross and disgusting he is. He'd know that Harry is the quiet kid who sticks to himself, not by choice, but because no one else wants to talk to him. He couldn't tell him, not when he seemed to have a chance at making a friend. It wouldn't last long before someone else tells Louis about the faggot he was hanging out with, but until then, Harry could probably keep him as a friend. That's why the words that came out of Harry's mouth were, "I guess I just look like an easy target." And not, "Because I like boys, and I'm okay with that."

 

"That's bullshit." Louis spit and Harry thought he was completely busted. Louis knows why he is bullied and he was just doing this to get to Harry, and now he isn't just gay, he's a liar too. "What dicks. I'm sorry that you have to go through this." Harry lets out a breath he had been holding, but takes in another deep one as he processes what Louis had said. Louis believes him, or isn't the type to push. Either way, he has someone on his side for once. 

 

"Again, Styles?" The nurse pulls out an ice pack for him as he takes a seat in her office. Harry nods and takes the ice from her, putting it on his already bruised eye. "Who's this?" She asks, sounding reasonably skeptical of Louis. 

 

"I'm Louis. New here, just moved here from Doncaster." Louis answers, giving her a charming smile. Her face seems to automatically soften then, seeing Louis obviously isn't a threat, not yet at least. Louis seems to have that effect on people; making them accept him with just a simple smile. He takes a seat next to Harry as the nurse cleans him up.

 

The nurse gives Harry a look of disapproval as she takes her gloves off and throws out the wet towel she had been using to clean him up, "You already know what I'm about to say, Harry. I don't see why you won't just do something about them. I could help you and you know they would believe you." She stops for a minute before saying, "I already know you won't listen. I just really wish you would, darling." Harry had heard this same speech time and time again. Every time he goes to the nurse after being beat up, she says it, and every time he tells her that while it's a nice gesture, it's not something he can do. Telling people in the school would do nothing but add 'Tattle Tale' to the list of things to hate him for. He smiles softly and shakes his head, just like he does every single time. He stands up when she's done with him and thanks her for her help, walking out of the room with Louis following him.

 

"Why don't you?" Louis asks, following Harry in the hallway, "Get someone to help you, I mean."

 

Harry stops outside for a second, Louis doing the same, "Because, Louis, they can only help so much. Sure, they can stop them from beating me to a pulp in the middle of the hallway, but they'll forget about that eventually. There's nothing they can do about them beating me up on my way home from school, so it's going to happen either way." He chuckles scornfully, "There's just no point in even trying to stop it." He sounded pessimistic saying it, but it's the truth. Whether it happens at school or on the way home, they're still going to find a way to hurt Harry in the way he deserves. 

 

Louis doesn't say anything for a while, until a smile forms on his face, "I could help." Harry was just about to interrupt him and tell him that there was really no point in trying. His family had tried, Niall had tried, and there was really nothing they could do, but then Louis continues, "I have a car, I'm sure I don't live that far from you. I could drive you home after school, that way they could at least not hurt you there." Harry began to shake his head no, but is interrupted by Louis practically begging, "Please, I promise it won't be a bother. I'm new here, it'll give me something to do."

 

"I don't know." Harry mutters, as Louis stares at him hopefully. It really is a nice offer, but Harry isn't the type of person to be a burden, and this would almost certainly make him a burden. But, it could really help him out, and Louis seems to really want to do it. "I guess so, but the second I become a burden stop driving me, please. I don't want to be a burden." Louis smiles at him, and for a second Harry thinks that he's going to hug him, but then again that could be Harry's gayness to blame. It was a stupid thing to think. Of course Louis wouldn't hug him. Guys didn't just hug, not unless they were like Harry. "I should really get to class," Harry starts, "Do you want to give me your number so that I can find you at the end of the day? I'll try my best to come out to our car quickly."

 

"Don't worry about it, Harry, I have no where I need to be after school. Take your time." Louis takes out his phone and hands it to Harry, "Put in your number, I'll text you." Harry does just that, taking a second to decide if 'Harry :)' is too flirty or not, ultimately deciding to keep it. 

 

"Thank you, Louis." Harry says happily before walking away. For the first time in a really, really long time, Harry didn't feel like bursting into tears as he walked down the hallway. Sure, someone could still come up and beat him up, but that wasn't something that could bring him down right now. Louis offered him his help and doesn't pity him, and there really isn't anything more Harry could ask for from him.

 

Harry walks into history just as the bell rings and slides into his usual seat. He stays alone in the back as not to get in everyone else's way. He's found that if he stays to himself, they won't bother him as much. The people around him are already talking to each other loudly, as the teacher tries, and fails, to take attendance. Harry pulls out his diary, assuming anyone who may possibly see it would just think he's taking notes. His diary was the last thing that he had left that everyone hadn't found out. The diary is something that Harry guards with his life, seeing as it's the only thing that keeps him completely destroying his own body on the especially bad days. It's not even a diary, really. It's just an old notebook of Harry's that he tends to take all of his anger and sadness out on. The binding's almost completely broken and a few pages are halfway to falling out. It's one of Harry's most treasured possessions, only next to his beloved razor. Inside of the diary are all of Harry's most private thoughts; ones that he could never even _imagine_ sharing with another person. Most entries in it are highly negative and it feels good to have a positive one, for once. 

 

* * *

 _"There's a new boy in school. His name's Louis and he's really cute. His hair is just the prettiest shade of brown and it looks so soft and there's nothing I want to do more than run my fingers through it. ~~Was that too gay?~~_   _He was so nice to me. Kyle was about to kick my ass and he just pulled him away and yelled at him and made sure I was okay. He even walked me to the nurse and stayed with me. He stayed! Even better, he gave me his number and offered to drive me home after school! I'm nervous though because it's going to be weird to be in a car alone with him? Do you think he'll want to come in? I hope not because my room is a mess and we don't have any food and oh god he's going to hate me. Agreeing to this was such a stupid idea. He was probably only staying with me because he pities me and when he gets to spend more time with me he'll realize that I deserve all of this - "_

* * *

_  
_

Harry stops when someone sits down next to him, nudging his shoulder to get his attention. "Hey, you look a little side tracked there. Ya alright?" Niall asks as Harry quickly shuts his diary and puts it away.

 

"Yeah, yeah. Just got a little lost in my thoughts s'all." Harry mumbles while their teacher begins to talk. Harry stays a little 'lost in his thoughts' for the rest of the class - rest of the day, really - and he only really comes out of his daze when his phone vibrates in his pocket. His first thought is to let it go, thinking it's just Niall, but then he remembers his arrangement with Louis. Just as he pulls his phone out of his pocket to read the message, it buzzes with another one.

 

      From: unknown number

_Hey it's Louis :) I'm parked outside the school when you're ready!_

_I'm in the white car in front of the field btw_

 

Harry texts back a quick 'Okay, I'll be right out. Just getting my stuff now.' as he opens his locker and grabs a few books. He quickly walks outside, not only to get to Louis' car before he decides that Harry is taking too long, but to avoid anyone who may be looking forward to catching him alone after school. He finds Louis' car easily. He's scrolling through his phone when Harry gets in the car, causing him to startle a bit. "Oh hi, Harry. Scared me a bit, mate." Louis chuckles a bit and starts the car, once Harry's in. 

 

"Oops, sorry." Harry says with a small laugh. He gives Louis directions to his house, but aside from that, stays quiet for the short drive, until he recognizes the music that Louis has playing softly, "A fan of The Script?" 

 

"A man after my own heart,'" Louis answers, turning up the music a bit more, "Massive one, honestly. They're coming here later this month, I just need to find the money to get tickets." Harry has some extra money laying around that he doesn't really have any plans for and he's never been to a concert before, so he sees no better way to put it to use than on a concert with Louis.

 

"Maybe I could help you with that?" Harry regrets it the minute he says it. He meant to wait a little while to see if Louis actually wanted to be his friend, but it just slipped. Louis probably thinks that Harry's infatuated with him already, which realistically isn't too far from the truth. It's out there now, so Harry sees to it to explain himself better, "I mean I have some spare money laying around from my summer job, and I really don't have anything else I really was planning on using it for, and like I totally get it if you think I'm weird for offering and you don't want to go with me, but - " 

 

Louis is quick to cut him off, "Harry, slow down. I would  _love_ to go, but I can't take advantage of you like that." _  
_

"It's no problem, really." Harry promises, now that he sees that Louis actually wants to go with him, he's willing to fight for him to accept the gift. "I'd love to see them too and I honestly have nothing better to spend it on. It's not like I really have anyone else to do these things with, aside from Niall, but he's more into sitting in his basement and playing Fifa." He leaves out the fact that he's never been to a concert before and this is his chance because he's not  _pathetic._  

 

"Only if you're absolutely sure," Louis says and smiles when Harry happily nods, "Then we have a plan, - "

 

"Styles." Harry fills in, chuckling - more so giggling, but know one has to know. 

 

"It's a date, Styles." Louis must see the shocked look cross over Harry's face, because he quickly follows it with, "I - I really didn't mean anything by that, I was just - "

 

Harry tries to brush it off as if he didn't just nearly have a heart attack, "It's fine really, I don't know what I was thinking. Silly me." Harry just then realizes that they're parked at his house, must have been for a while and he just didn't notice. "Thanks for the ride home, Louis. I'll see you tomorrow." Louis looks like he wants to stop him and say something as he begins to get out of the car, but before he can, Harry has already closed the door. He resists the urge to look back, even though he can feel Louis' gaze burning holes in the back of his head. Once he's inside and he's settled on the couch, watching television, his phone vibrates. 

 

      From: Louis 

_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it awkward. I didn't mean anything by it, I swear._

 

Harry couldn't help but feel a little guilty over the fact that Louis seemed to still be dwelling on the small incident. It was his fault, really. He had been the one that over reacted. If he had just let the comment pass over him like anyone else would have everything would be fine. But no, Harry had to assume that Louis wanted him like that. How could he be so presumptuous? Of course Louis wouldn't have meant anything by it.

 

 From: Harry

_Really it's fine, I swear. I was just being stupid. Don't worry yourself over it._

From: Louis 

_I just feel bad that I left you off like that. You have it bad enough and I don't want to add to any of that._

 

Louis messaged him back so quickly, leaving Harry feel even more guilty. He really should explain himself and why he did that, but that would be impossible without telling Louis his sexuality - and he wasn't sure he could do that yet. 

 

      From: Harry

_I promise you're not doing anything wrong. It's just been a while since I had a friend that wasn't Niall. It's just different for me. It had nothing to do with you._

      From: Louis

_As long as you're sure that we're good. Didn't mean to make it awkward in the slightest. Have a nice night Harry! :)_

 

Louis doesn't text him back after that, but when Harry goes to get in bed, he sees four new messages from Louis. 

 

      From: Louis

_I_ _f I'm totally overstepping any boundaries just completely ignore me, it's really fine. I've been wondering since this morning why these kids do this to you and I just thought if I wanted to find out I should just ask you._

_I'm serious though, if you don't want to tell me just forget I said anything._

_I've been told I'm too nosy for my own good._

_I'll leave you be._

 

Harry's torn between telling him that he is indeed too nosy, or telling him the truth and risk losing him as a friend. On one hand, if he doesn't tell him now, he'll still have a shot at being friends with Louis, and he's sure Louis wont push - at least not for a while. On the other hand, if he doesn't tell Louis now, he will find out later, and this way would save him much more heartbreak in the long run. Not telling Louis now could result in him being angry when he does find out, and that's definitely something that Harry doesn't want. With shaky fingers and worry filling his mind, Harry writes out a message he never expected to send to anyone, let alone Louis. 

 

      From: Harry

 _Before I tell you this I want you to know that I'm 100% okay with you never talking to me again, it's happened before, wouldn't be surprising if it happens again._ _  
_

From: Louis

_I hope you don't think that little of me. I'm sure what ever happened isn't half as bad as you, and everyone else for that matter is making it out to be._

      From: Harry

_okay, then here it goes._

_I'm gay._

_last year i accidentally let it slip to this girl and before I knew it everyone knew that harry styles was a flaming homosexual. before then, I had only told my family and Niall and I really didn't intend on telling           anyone else because everyone at school already disliked me enough. Before last year, they didn't like me and they bullied me for stupid things like my clothes and my hair but it wasn't ever physical until last         year. Niall and my parents have done all they can to try and stop me from getting hurt, but there's just nothing they can do. I find it really nice that you're trying to help and I couldn't thank you enough, but I         think you deserve to know what you're getting yourself in to._

 

After sending the message, Harry swears his heart is going to beat out of his chest. He keeps trying to tell himself that being honest with Louis is the right thing to do, but he doesn't think that he'll agree with himself so much if Louis decides he's not worth his time. He really should have thought this through, he realizes, seeing as he's already pulled his razor out from where it's hidden under his bed, just in case this goes south. The razor is left unneeded, though, when he sees Louis' next message.

       From: Louis

_That's an awful, awful thing Harry. I promise you I don't think any differently of you. Not one little bit. I'm not "getting myself in to anything" by becoming your friend. I'm doing just that, becoming your friend.       I am going to try my hardest to help stop the bullying, but if all else fails I hope the least I can do is try to make you happy, because no one should go through what you do. Even from knowing you for the few       hours I do I know that you're an incredibly sweet person who is the LEAST deserving of all this. I'm really sorry that you're stuck in such a shitty situation, but I'm really hoping you'll let me try to make it a little       less shitty._

      From: Harry

_You don't understand the tremendous relief you just gave me. I don't understand why you're being so nice to me, but I'm not going to question it. I'm really happy you stopped him from punching me, who             knew it would turn out this good for me. On the off chance that I don't already sound pathetic enough, I want to thank you for agreeing to go to the concert with me. I've never been to one before and it's nice       to have someone want to go with me. I'm going to go to sleep and I'll see you at school. Have a good night and thank you so so so much for being so kind!_

 

Harry places his phone next to his pillow and lays down to go to sleep. He falls asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in - like forever. Louis is like a ray of sunshine shining down on his life filled with rain and clouds. He's going to savor it as long as he can, because there's no telling how long he has until Louis gets tired of him. For now though, Louis is his friend, and they have plans together later in the month, and he's happy, really, really happy. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baackk! I hope no one minded too much that I was gone for a little while. Thank you for being so patient! My plan was to post this on Christmas as a nice present, but I just got caught up in other things as you do on Christmas, so I'm very sorry! Some of this was written in the middle of the night because I was trying very very very hard to get this out but alas, I could not, so beware if there's any typos.  
> Also I was wondering if you guys would be okay with me updating like every week and a half. So like update in Sunday and then the next update would come on like Wednesday. It might only be temporary because I have midterms and stuff coming up, so I just don't feel like I'd have enough time to update every Sunday.

Harry wakes up the next morning to his alarm and his first thought is that he really,  _really_  doesn't want to go to school. That is until he remembers what happened yesterday. He has a friend. Louis, Louis,  _Louis!_ His mood changes quickly, embarrassingly so, when he realizes that he'll see Louis today. For the first time in years, Harry gets ready quickly and goes downstairs to eat breakfast with his mom and sister. Usually, he wakes up late and has to resort to eating a quick breakfast while on the way to school, as not to be late. He sees his mum's face light up when he skips down the stairs happily. 

 

"Well hello there, honey!" His mum, Anne, says cheerily. She doesn't mention anything, but Harry knows his mom is shocked that he's awake this early, let alone this perky. 

 

His sister, Gemma, smiles at him and finishes her mouthful of pancake and greets him, "Hey, Hazface!"

 

Harry smiles at them and responds with a joyful hello, before sitting down at the table with them. He grabs two pancakes - chocolate chip, his  _favorite -_ and only after a few moments of silence does he realize that Gemma and his mum have been staring at him. "What?" He asks, mouth full of a bite of pancake.

 

His mum shakes her head, "Nothing, nothing. Just not used to seeing you this happy in the morning, s'all." Harry shrugs and she continues, "It's nice though, eating breakfast with you." He hears Gemma hum in agreement, and smiles at them. 

 

Breakfast goes by quick, though, and he's taking his plate to the sink and grabbing his books soon, needing to head out early if he wanted to have time to walk to school. Gemma used to bring him to school, but now that she goes to uni, she doesn't have time anymore, and his mum left for work before he even had the dishes in the sink. Just as Harry is about to walk out the door, an extra skip in his step, his phone vibrates. He stops and reaches to get it out of his pocket. He expected it to be Niall, so obviously it comes as a bit of a shock to Harry when he sees that it's actually Louis. 

 

From Louis: 

_Hey, goodmorning harry! I don't even know if you walk to school in the morning but I'm driving obviously and I was just wondering if you wanted a ride. It'd be no problem. xx_

 

Harry is about to tell him no, that he doesn't need to bother, but when he opens the door he feels just how cold it is outside. He promises himself that he wont make a habit out of it, when he texts Louis back. 

 

From Harry:

_If you're really really sure that you don't mind, then I'd loooove a ride. Its frigid outside. Just this one time though, I promise._

 

From Louis:

_I reeaally don't mind. anytime you need a ride, harry, feel free to ask_

_I'll be there in about ten if that's okay_

 

Harry closes the door and goes to sit on his couch while he waits. Gemma comes out a to put on her jacket a few minutes later, but when she notices Harry, she looks a bit surprised. "Are you not going to school today, H?"

 

Harry shakes his head no and smiles, "I made a _friend,_ Gem. A friend who has his own car and is happy to pick me up." 

 

"That's great, Harry!" Gemma gushes, "I really have to go, but we  _will_  be talking about this later!" 

 

Harry nods and watches as she walks outside. Just a few minutes later, he hears a car pull up, and before Louis can even send him a text telling him he is here, Harry is grabbing his books and going to his car.

 

"Morning, Louis!" Harry practically gushes - oh god, he just  _gushed._ There's a few things Harry promised himself he would never do, and he isn't sure that he ever specified, but gushing was most definitely one of those things - as he gets in the car. Louis smiles at him and grabs his bag to put it in the back seat. Besides a happy 'hi' from Louis when he got in the car, the car ride is pretty silent. There is a song playing softly in the background, but it's too quiet to understand what it is. Harry leans his head against the back of the seat - not before trying the window first and realizing it was much, _much_  too cold - and closes his eyes for the ride. The ride from Harry's house to the school isn't a long one, but Harry is not much of a morning person and he some how ends up falling asleep. 

 

"Harry. H, man you have to wake up." Louis is whispering it gently, leaning over the middle of the car so he can shake Harry's arm. Harry quickly wakes up, immediately making sure that he wasn't drooling - he wasn't. Louis gives him a small smile and Harry returns it with a sleepy one. "Hello, sleepyhead." Louis chuckles as Harry sits up.

 

"How long was I asleep for?" Harry asks, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and hiding a yawn in his arm. 

 

Louis shrugs, "Not too long. Maybe five minutes," He leans back to grab Harry's backpack for him, "You ready?"

 

Harry nods and grabs his bag from Louis, before turning to open the door. He takes a deep breath, remembering that he still has to face some of the horrors of school without Louis. It hits him right then that he actually has no clue how many - if any - of his classes he has with Louis. He waits until Louis meets him in front of the car before asking, "Do your know your schedule yet?" He says it in a way that makes it seem more nonchalant than him just asking to know his entire schedule for the day. 

 

"Not really if I'm honest," Louis laughs, setting his backpack onto the hood of his car so he can open it. He pulls out a piece of paper - his schedule - and hands it to Harry. Harry tries to keep his smile under control when he sees that he and Louis actually have a good amount of classes together. It's more than nothing, and Harry finds himself dreading the day less than he was just minutes before hand. "Do we have any classes together, then?" He hears Louis ask after a moment of just watching Harry smile giddily at the paper. 

 

Harry nods enthusiastically - probably  _too_ enthusiastically, but as long as Louis isn't going to say anything, neither is Harry - "First, third, fourth, seventh, and lunch." 

 

Louis takes the paper from Harry when he hands it to him, "That's awesome! You can show me how to get to some of my classes. I was horribly lost yesterday."

 

Harry laughs, "Yeah, no problem, I'd love to." Louis grabs his bag and they walk into school together. "It's just down the hallw-" Harry begins, but is cut off by Louis. 

 

"Are you alright after yesterday, Harry?" Louis asks, putting a soft, calming hand on Harry's shoulder.

 

Harry nods, smiling shyly at Louis, "Yeah. Thanks for asking, Lou." Harry blushes as soon as he says it, quickly trying to correct himself, "Louis, Louis, Lou- _is._ " _  
_

Harry only stops when he hears Louis softly laughing, "Lou. I like it," Louis notices that Harry is still blushing like crazy, so he continues, "I do, it's cute. Don't worry about it, Curly." 

 

The thing is, Harry didn't even mean for it to come out. He let himself get too comfortable and it happened. The only names Harry has ever been called were gross, nasty ones, so to hear Louis call him Curly makes his stomach twist in knots - the good ones. He feels giddy and happy and tingly all over and he just wants to savor the feeling for as long as Louis will allow him to have it. They eventually reach their first class, Louis allowing Harry to lead him to a seat. Harry leaves a seat between him and the wall for Niall to sit in, so he can be in the middle of the two. He and Louis carry on conversation for a few more minutes before Harry sees Niall approaching. He makes sure to shoot Niall a smile so he knows that Louis isn't a threat, he doesn't want to hurt him or cause him any harm. The smile doesn't do much though, because as soon as Niall gets close enough, he asks, "Who's this?" 

 

"Louis," Louis says, extending his hand to Niall, "Nice to meet you. I'm guessing you're Niall." Niall takes Louis' hand with an air of reluctance, but shakes it none the less. 

 

"You guessed correctly," Niall smiles, taking his seat next to Harry, "So how did you and Harry meet?" 

 

Harry speaks up before Louis, feeling like he can respond better, "They were messing with me again and Louis here helped me out," He sends a smile towards Louis before continuing, "He's new here, from -"

 

"Doncaster," Louis fills in for him, "Moved here because my mum got a new job." 

 

"How are you finding it?" Niall asks, just as the teacher starts his lesson, causing Louis to quiet whatever he was about to say. 

 

The lesson drags on, as history lessons tend to do. Harry spends most of his time in class doodling on a sheet of his notebook, rather than taking notes. When the bell finally rings, Harry stands up and waits for Louis and Niall to collect their things before leaving the room. They all go their separate ways, causing a small bit of anxiety to swell in Harry's gut, knowing that he's alone now, with neither of them to help him out if someone gives him a hard time. His next class passes quickly enough, with nothing more than a few whispers here and there directed his way. He spots Louis beckoning him from his seat in his next class and quickly makes his way over to him. 

 

"How was your last class, Curly?" Louis asks once Harry sits down.

 

Harry smiles, "It was good," - he doesn't mention the whispers he heard, or the fear he felt walking alone in the hallway, because that's an everyday occurrence for him - "You?"

 

"Good, good," Louis answers as he turns to face the teacher who is trying her hardest to get the class' attention, "Lunch is soon, right? I'm starving." Louis whispers a few seconds later. 

 

Harry nods and Louis smiles contently as they both begin to actually listen to what the teacher is saying. Harry can't help but let his mind wander a bit to places that aren't so much revolving around English class as they are revolving around the lovely boy sitting next to him. Only a few times does Harry actually glance over at Louis, he does have  _some_ self control. It's almost like he can manage to block out his surroundings and focus just on this wonderful, beautiful,  _amazing_ boy who has decided to befriend him. He's well aware that Louis has other people in his life, people much more important than Harry, but it's nice to imagine - even just for a moment - that Louis cares only for him. It's easy to let himself get carried away to a world where the concert he and Louis plan on going to is more of a date and less time spent together by lonely boy and someone who feels bad for him. Harry knows - more than anyone, probably - how incredibly  _stupid_ it is to let himself even imagine for a minute that these dreams of his are true. That leads to getting attached and getting attached leads to hurt, hurt, and more hurt. Harry doesn't handle physical pain well, but emotional is a whole different story. He lets it destroy him and in turn, destroys himself. He knows this because before this all happened, he had friends, lots of them. One by one, they all left. Some left him quietly and slowly, a long, drawn out series of "I'm busy's" and avoidance's, before they forgot about him all together. Others, left him quickly - like a band aid. They told him to his face how disgusting and vile they thought he was. Those same people who he thought would always be there for him turned out to be the same people who knocked him to the ground day after day - with not only their punches and kicks, but their words. Niall was the only one who stuck around, and for a while afterwards - he even finds himself doing it sometimes to this day - he found himself walking on eggshells around him, careful not to say or do anything that would cause him to abandon him too. Louis is the first person after the school found out to decide to be his friend, so maybe it's normal to begin over thinking this and getting too emotionally invested like he is. Harry's snapped out of his thoughts by the bell ringing. He hadn't realized that he spent that long wrapped up in his own thoughts, so he begins to hurriedly pack up his books.

 

"Y'alright?" Louis asks, giving him a concerned look. Harry nods, but Louis continues, "You looked pretty out of it during class. Are you sure you're good?" Again, Harry nods, smiling a bit to make it more convincing.

They leave the class together and head to their next class - gym. They're playing football, which Harry is absolutely horrendous at. He finds out rather quickly that Louis is quite good, and after asking, that he used to play on a team at his old school. It's rather embarrassing, really, how Harry trips on his own feet and can't protect the ball to save his life, while Louis swiftly kicks it into the net every chance he gets. By the end of it, Harry's barely breathing heavy - having stood along the sidelines, out of everybody's way, most of the time - while Louis is obviously sweaty. Harry shouldn't find it as attractive as he does, which is why he excuses himself to stand in the hallway while Louis takes a quick shower. He usually does anyway, seeing as most of the guys in the locker room would be pretty opposed to him being in a room where they're naked, even though he wouldn't look - contrary to their beliefs, just because he's gay _doesn't_ mean he's attracted to their flabby stomachs and belching contests. 

 

Louis comes out of the locker room a few minutes later, hair pushed to the side, still a little damp. Harry's positive that no one has ever looked that good with their hair wet - positive that no one _should_ look that good with their hair wet. He smiles at him and nods in the direction of the cafeteria. "Is Niall in this lunch?" 

 

"Yeah," Harry answers, "You don't mind sitting with him, right?" Harry asks, really hoping that Louis' answer is no, because otherwise that would leave him in a bit of a sticky situation. 

 

"No, of course not." Louis opens the cafeteria door for him, and Harry's heart picks up speed. He doesn't mean for these small, insignificant things to have such an effect on him, but they do, and he's not sure he likes it. They find Niall sitting where he normally does, and lunch goes by a little too fast in Harry's opinion. It makes him realize just how much he longs for a friend that isn't Niall. Nothing against Niall, but it's nice to meet someone new with different stories to share and different memories to create. It's nice, it's new, it's exciting, and it makes Harry want more. More time to spend with Louis, more time to learn more about each other, more time to just talk. 

 

The rest of the day goes way too slowly, but without any terrible incidents. The assigned seats in their seventh period class don't allow them to talk, so it's highly anticipated when Harry walks out to Louis' car at the end of the day. His heart is pounding and he has butterflies in his stomach, which is stupid in Harry's opinion. He shouldn't be nervous to ask his friend to hang out with him after school, but he just can't help it. Louis turns down the music he had previously been listening to when Harry gets in to the car. "Hiya!" He greets Harry with a smile, which only adds to Harry's stupid nerves.

 

"Hi," Harry replies, taking a deep breath, "D'yawannacomeover?" He rushes out as Louis pulls out of the school parking lot. Saying it so fast that if Louis didn't hear him, he could easily pretend he said something else. 

 

"Gonna have to slow it down, Curly, I don't understand mouse-talk." Louis laughs. 

 

Harry waits a moment, until he feels a little bit more at ease before he says it a second time, slowed down and a little bit louder, "I was wondering if you wanted to come over for a little bit. If you're not doing anything, of course." He's picking at his shirt, staring at a loose thread as if it personally offends him.

 

"If I wouldn't be imposing on anything, then of course I would," Louis answers happily as he turns on to Harry's street. 

 

Harry gets more butterflies in his stomach, but this time they're the good ones. Not worrying about whether or not Louis would want to come over, but instead worrying about whether he cleaned his room or if they have any good food in his house. These butterflies are about wanting to impress Louis. He instructs Louis to where to park in his driveway, so that his sister and mum have spots to park when they get home. They walk up to the door together in relative silence, as Harry runs through his head everything he plans on doing as soon as he opens the door. He's glad that the shaking in his hand isn't obvious when he sticks the key in the door, because there's nothing he can think of that would be more mortifying. The door opens and Harry kicks off his shoes, telling Louis he's free to do the same. "Are you hungry? I'm sure we have something and if not I could make something. Or would you rather go out and get something? I should have asked while we were still out, now you-" 

 

Harry's cut off by Louis jokingly saying, "Calm down, mate. I'm sure what you have here is fine." 

 

Harry takes a deep breath, choosing to laugh along with Louis to calm his nerves. "I'm sorry, just not used to having company, s'all." He opens the fridge and finds that they have a few sodas, handing one to Louis as he walks over to the pantry, "We seem to have a few types of chips. You can come pick one, or all of them, doesn't matter to me." Louis ends up choosing plain potato chips, and showing them to Harry for agreement. Harry nods - of course he nods, whatever Louis chose would have been the best choice Harry ever saw, obviously - and leads them to his bedroom. He pushes the door open slowly, hoping and praying that it's not too messy. There's a few shirts laying over his desk chair, but overall it's not too bad. He still finds himself saying, "I'm sorry about the mess, I can clean up if it's a problem."

 

"It's fine, Harry," Louis assures him, taking a seat on Harry's bed, "Cleaner than mine, that's for sure, and I just moved in." Harry laughs at that, and can't help but picture Louis' room - messy and fun and just  _Louis._

 

Harry takes a seat next to him, after grabbing his laptop off of his desk and putting it in front of Louis. "We can find something to watch or - I don't know. Whatever you want to do." 

 

"What do  _you_ want to do, Harry?" Louis asks, "You do have a say in this too."  
  


Harry shrugs, "I was thinking we could watch a movie, if that's alright with you." When he doesn't get any objection from Louis, Harry stands up to grab a few movies for Louis to choose from. He ends up choosing Juno - something Harry's seen a million times before, but loves it none the less. Harry puts it in and they both lean against the headboard of Harry's bed so that they're more comfortable. Harry watches contently for the first few minutes, but he soon becomes a bit drowsy. It's not like he's bored, but waking up early for school leaves him tired by the time he gets home. His eyes start to shut - against his own will - and he isn't sure how it happens, but eventually he falls asleep. The next thing he knows, Harry is being woken up by Louis' phone ringing next to his head. He sits up and sees that Louis is sleeping also, and the movie has ended. "Lou, wake up," Harry says as he gently shakes Louis awake, "C'mon, Lou, your phone's ringing." 

 

Louis finally wakes up, looking a bit confused. "Fuck." He whispers, looking down at his phone. "I gotta go, H. I'll see you tomorrow." 

 

If Harry hadn't been half asleep, he would have stopped himself from asking who it was, but his sleep filled brain allows it to exit his mouth, "Who was it?" He asks quietly as Louis stands up. 

 

"My girlfriend," Louis answers and _oh_ , "Completely forgot I had plans to drive up to see her tonight. I had fun though, even sleeping. I'll see you tomorrow, sorry for leaving like this." 

 

"Bye, Lou." Harry says through a choked throat, thankful for the darkness in his room masking his watery eyes. He knows he shouldn't be this sad, knows that it's his fault for imagining what could have been. It's not like Louis gave him any reason to think that way, it was just his own  _stupid_ imagination. He can't help it when a tear slips from his eyes, and he definitely can't help it when more and more follow. Soon, he finds himself full on sobbing, and he doesn't know whether it's more from the pain of being slapped in the face with reality, or from feeling sorry for himself. Harry tries, he really does try, not to reach under his bed for his razors. He tries up until he realizes there really isn't any reason  _not_ to cut. Harry isn't trying to impress anyone, and God damn it, he's sad and this is his coping method. He gets up to lock his door, because even though his mum and Gemma aren't home yet, he's not willing to risk it. The first cut is always the worst, because he can't find it in himself to have any self control. He knows how deep he can go before it's really dangerous, so he doesn't hold back from going just that deep. It hurts - of course it does - but it doesn't hurt more than the pain in his heart. By the third cut, he's bleeding all down his arm and definitely on to his shirt, but he can't find it in himself to care. He hears Gemma come inside a little while later, remembers that he promised to talk to her about Louis when she got home, so he forces himself to put the razor down and calm himself. He grabs some bandages from the box of razors and patches himself up. He's used to putting on a happy face for other people, and it's no different this time, as he pushes the box under his bed, wipes his eyes, and pulls down his sleeves. Gemma is just putting her keys down when he gets out there, and she smiles when she sees Harry. Harry puts on his bravest face and steps forward, preparing to talk to Gemma about the boy who just caused him to rip himself apart. 

 

Little does he know, Louis is suffering too. 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible person and this is 54578334 days late, I know. I wish I had a better excuse, but I just don't. I mean I had midterms two weeks ago, so before and during that I was studying, and after I was sort of brain dead from them, but that's not any excuse. So again, I'm very sorry and I'm also very sorry if there's any mistakes, I'll read through it later, but for now, I just want to post this and stop procrastinating.

The second Louis woke up and saw the missed calls and texts from his girlfriend, Eleanor, he knew he was screwed. His relationship with Eleanor is a complicated one, to say the least. In the beginning, it was fun. They went on dates every Friday and she had no problem with sitting around all day with him. They played board games and talked about things that should have been scary, but with her, they weren't. It was serious without feeling like it. But then something changed - whether with Louis or Eleanor, he wasn't sure. It was more work than play, and to put it simply, it just wasn't  _fun_ anymore. She was demanding of his time and hanging out with his own sisters was a bit too much interaction with females for her liking. It was a relief when his mum told him they would be moving - not that he'd ever tell Eleanor - because it meant she wouldn't be there to control his every move. She insisted that their Friday dates remain, and that's how Louis found himself speeding his way to Doncaster, already twenty minutes late. It's not like he  _chose_ to stand her up - no matter how bothersome she is, he's kind enough not to stand her up on purpose - but that wasn't understood by her. He called her as soon as he left Harry's room and she hasn't let him off the entire 40 minutes he's been driving. The first twenty or so minutes had just been her screaming and him taking it, because trying to explain himself came out as "back talking" to her. Since then, she has quieted some, but her anger is still very present.

 

"El, I'm sorry, I really am. I fell asleep, it's not like I forgot." He tries to explain, tired of driving while on the phone. 

 

It doesn't help, though. If anything, it only reignites her anger from earlier. "That's the point though, Louis. You shouldn't have let it slip from your mind long enough that you could fall asleep!" She's being ridiculous, and Louis is almost positive that she knows it, too. "I knew it was stupid to think that you were going to keep in touch after moving."

 

Louis groans, he really doesn't feel like having this conversation with her anytime, let alone while he's driving. "I'm sorry, alright. I'll be there in a bit. We'll talk then." He let's out a sigh of relief when she hangs up without saying anything further. A few minutes later, his phone rings - he had thought he was in the clear, but she just wouldn't let up - but he's shocked when he sees it's just a text from Harry. 

 

_I hope I didn't get you in too much trouble with your girlfriend. sorry  -H_

 

Louis hates that Harry feels that he should apologize for something completely out of control. It's not his fault that Louis fell asleep, after all, so there's no reason for him to feel bad about it. 

  _it's not your fault harry, not like you forced me down and made me nap. She'll get over it - L_

 

Louis feels his phone buzz again as he's driving, but once he sees that it's Harry apologizing once again and telling him to have a good night, he lets it go. The rest of the ride to Eleanor's is quiet, his radio playing softly. He pulls up to her driveway a couple minutes after seven, and stays in his car for a few moments afterwards. He doesn't want to do this, he doesn't want to do this,  _he doesn't want to do this._  Eleanor's parents' cars aren't in her driveway, which only further makes Louis think about starting his car back up and driving straight back home. Not only is she going to feel more comfortable screaming at him without her parents there - not that she doesn't when they  _are_ home, which makes him even more worried about how she's going to be - but after the screaming and the scolding is over, she will most likely want make-up sex. It's not that Louis doesn't like sex and it's not like he doesn't like Eleanor - he's definitely questioning this today - but sex with Eleanor just isn't something he's found he enjoyed in the past. It's not  _bad_ per say, but it's definitely not the mind blowing, Earth shattering, life changing thing he thought it would be. Eleanor was his first - and only - so he doesn't have anything to compare it to, other than the claims of others who, for all he knows, could be outrageous liars. Eleanor has probably realized he's in the driveway by now, so with a groan, he runs his hands over his face and leaves his car. 

 

It's obvious to him that Eleanor had, in fact, been watching him, because as soon as he gets close to her door, she pulls it open. "About fucking time," she mutters as he walks inside, "Thought you were just going to sit in your car for the rest of the night."

 

"Sorry," Louis mumbles, hanging up his coat and following her to the living room, "I was just telling a friend that I got here alright." Shit. Shit shit  _shit._ As soon as he says it, he knows it was a terrible idea. He's had his fair share of bad ideas - not remembering his and Eleanor's plans is definitely one of them - but this is one of the worst. To any normal person, it would be a good thing that he made a friend so quick after moving. But as he's said before, Eleanor isn't normal and Louis saying he made a friend translates roughly to "I'm in the process of forgetting you and I couldn't care less". 

 

He sees the anger appear on her face - the same anger he's sure was there when they were on the phone. She spits out, "So is this  _friend_ a girl?" Louis shakes his head - doesn't see why he has to, doesn't see why it matters, but he does it anyway - but that doesn't stop her rampage. "Why are you lying to me? Louis, the only way we can make this work is if we're honest with eachother!" 

 

Louis isn't lying, though, and that's what causes him to let himself actually get angry at her for the first time that night. "I'm not fucking lying and I would really appreciate it if you didn't accuse me of doing so." He tries to stay calm because him yelling isn't going to help anything - especially with Eleanor well on her way to screaming. 

 

"So were you with this  _'friend'_ when you tried to stand me up?" She asks, and Louis is seething. 

 

"For God's sake I didn't stand you up!" Louis barks - and so much for not raising his voice - but how can't he when she's being so _infuriating_? "It was an accident. I'm sorry that not all of us can be as _perfect_ as you are."

 

Eleanor laughs bitterly, "I can't believe you. I know I can be a bit daft, but I'm not _stupid_ , Louis." 

 

"I'm telling you the truth!" Louis groans, "I can't help that you don't believe what I've already told you a million times. I'm here, aren't I? I rushed here for you and all you care about is trying to start a fight with me." 

 

"So who's this new _friend,_ then?" Eleanor demands, crossing her arms over her chest to show that this fight is far from over. 

 

"His name's Harry," Louis replies and he can't shake the feeling of not wanting to tell Eleanor about Harry - she doesn't deserve it. 

 

She nods, but doesn't let up, "And why have you decided to spend all your time with him now?" 

 

Louis always thought that people were lying when they said they saw red when they were angry - they weren't. Who is she to determine who he can and can't hang out with? "What's so wrong with me spending time with a friend?" He asks, but doesn't give her the chance to reply, "I don't even spend that much time with him. I drive him home and he invited me to stay a little. We ended up falling asleep, and that's _it._ " 

 

Eleanor scoffs and rolls her eyes at Louis, "You should have still remembered that we had plans, instead of standing me up for some dumb ass." 

 

"Fuck our plans!" Louis blurts, fully aware of what's coming his way afterwards, "I was sorry at first, but now I'm just pissed. It was _one_ mistake and any sane person would have dropped it by now." 

 

Louis feels the slap come across his face before he can really process what he's seeing. He reaches his hand up to cradle his cheek and before he can even recover from the initial hit, he sees her knee coming up and - _oh no no that is not happening_. Louis backs away before she can actually knee him in the balls, shrieking, "What the _fuck_?!"  

 

Eleanor is opening her mouth to say something, and although she looks apologetic - a look he doesn't commonly see on her face - he backs away from her before she can say anything. He's just opening the door, when she calls out, "Louis, wait!" 

 

"Why should I?" Louis asks, hand already on the doorknob, "Forget it, I'm leaving." He slams the door on his way out - his goal being to show his anger, but if it also manages to knock over the picture of Eleanor and him on the shelf next to it, oh well. 

 

He doesn't even really think through what he's doing as he pulls his phone out of his pocket on the walk out; all he registers is he's really fucking angry and he needs someone to vent to.

 

It's only a few rings before he hears Harry's low draw answering with, "'ello?". For a moment, Louis is afraid he woke him, but he doubts that considering their nap. 

 

"Are you busy?" Louis rushes out, "M'sorry, I didn't even think about you being busy, I just needed to vent." 

 

"No, no, I'm not busy. Just sitting with my mum, s'all." Harry replies and Louis can hear him moving and whispering- presumably going to his room. "What's wrong, Lou?"

 

Louis groans, just remembering it, "Eleanor. She flipped Harry! I have _never_ seen someone that angry about something so insignificant!" He has to remind himself not to take his anger out on his gas pedal, slowing down on the quiet back road. 

 

"It's my fault," Harry sighs, "I'm sorry." 

 

"No, no, no, it's _not_ your fault. She's just being touchy and demanding," Louis stammers, quickly to avoid Harry getting upset with himself, "She didn't even let me explain myself - just kept talking over me."

 

"Are you alright?" Harry asks, "Are you guys alright?" It's hard for Harry to ask this, because no matter how much it hurts to think of Louis with someone else, it hurts even more to think of him hurt. 

 

"Smacked my cheek pretty hard, but I think I'll live," Louis chuckles, feeling a little more at ease now that he's talking to Harry - he chooses to ignore what that may mean, "As for us, I'm not too sure. Don't know how much more of her I can handle if I'm honest." 

 

"That really sucks, Lou. I'm sorry," Louis is about to tell him again that it isn't his fault _at all,_ but his voice comes through the receiver before he can, "Even though you say it isn't my fault, but I just feel bad about the situation in general."

 

Louis smiles, "Thanks, Harry."  

 

"Are you driving?" Harry asks, and Louis hums in agreement, "We should get off the phone, you shouldn't be driving." He sounds genuinely worried and Louis finds it extremely endearing. 

 

"You're probably right," Louis admits, "Thanks for talking to me, H." 

 

Harry starts to say goodbye, but changes it to, "Wait, Lou - Do you want to come to mine when you get back?" He sounds nervous and Louis can't help but find it - _cute_?

 

"Yeah," Louis feels so much less angry than he did before calling Harry, so why not go over? "I'd love to."

 

"Great!" Harry's smile is extremely evident in his voice, "You know how to get there without me, right?" 

 

After assuring him that he does, they get off the phone. Louis turns up his radio and drives the rest of the way, only letting his mind drift to Eleanor a few times. 

 

A few moments to twelve, Louis arrives at Harry's. Considering the time, he texts his mum to tell her his whereabouts. He doesn't want to wake up Harry's family if they happen to be sleeping, so he sends him a message. 

 

_Hi I'm outside. Didn't want to wake up your fam -L_

 

He walks up to Harry's door just as Harry opens it, looking cozy and soft. "Come in, it's freezing out there." 

 

When Louis enters Harry's house, he hears the television in the living room and sees who he assumes is Harry's mum watching it. She smiles at him and rises from her seat on the couch, "I've heard a lot about you, Louis." He assumes she's reaching out her hand to shake his, but instead, she wraps it around his back and pulls him into a gentle, motherly hug. Louis takes in a sharp breath at first, but soon relaxes into it. 

 

"Nice to meet you, Miss Styles." Louis says when she lets go of him.

 

"Anne, please," She laughs, backing away and looking to Harry, "Well I'll leave you two be. It was nice meeting you Louis."

 

Harry calls, "Night mum!" After her as she walks away, before leading Louis over to the couch. All pain from earlier in the night is on the back burner as he sits next to Louis. Louis is here, next to him, not with his girlfriend. Harry shouldn't find as much satisfaction in it as he does, but he can't help it. It's nice to know that Louis thinks of him as someone he can come to if he needs to. "Do you want to talk or - or we could watch a movie or something? Are you hungry? There's some popcorn le-"

 

Louis cuts Harry off, chuckling, "I'm  _fine_ Harry, you have to stop worrying so much. If I want something I'll ask." 

 

"I'm just not used to having friends over, 'm sorry." Harry mumbles, playing with the ties on his pajama pants.

 

"No worries, Harry. You gotta stop worrying, mate." Louis smiles, nudging Harry's side with his elbow, "I'd rather just watch a movie if that's okay."

 

Harry nods and lets Louis pick a movie to watch, taking a deep breath to just process the situation. It's a lot to handle - Harry has a friend now, a  _friend,_ and that friend is a gorgeous, amazing, funny boy named Louis Tomlinson. _  
_


	5. Chapter 5

I'm terrible at updating, but with school and stuff and I've had the flu I've just been really busy and couldn't update. I promise I'll have a chapter out by next Sunday!!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are amazing and very well appreciated and if anyone gets super bothered by any typos made by me I'd love someone to beta this for me so just let me know!!!!!!!!


End file.
